T is for Touchable Shirts
by Cierra
Summary: Sequel to M is for Muscles for the Alphabet Summer Challenge


T is for Touchable Shirts

Summer Challenge

Special Dedication to Kathleen who requested a sequel to M is for Muscles

Story stands alone though.

This wasn't really on his way home from work. It was just a little out of the way but what else could he do? He'd never had such a response to one particular piece of clothing before. He would not be telling his smart mouth little brother about it though.

Two for ten dollars was a great deal. That was the reason he found himself fighting rush hour traffic to get there. Twenty miles was not too far out of his way after all.

Don pulled into the parking spot and walked in. He probably went a little overboard to make it look like he was looking at just anything but those shirts. First there was the ten minute search for an illusive DVD. There was the short stop in electronics to check out a stereo that he didn't need. He walked to the back of the store and stopped in the isle with the tools. He decided he just might need a new hammer and it looked better if he had actually come into the store for an all together different reason. As a matter of fact, he should probably buy some new hand towels while he was here. No, save that for next trip. This is a man's visit to Wal Mart after all.

Paint, now there was a man's item that he could buy. He didn't really need paint but you just never knew when it could come in handy. None of those pastel colors either.

Okay the back route to the two for ten dollar wonder shirts and he would be ready to leave. When he turned the corner his mouth fell open. This could not be happening. There fighting for the shirts at the rack that held the them were Colby and David. Each of them held a tool in their hands. It could get bloody if someone did not give up a hold on that last black shirt.

It was his job; he was the boss after all. He walked up and in his most authoritative voice he said "Freeze". Colby dropped his hold off the shirt. David was not as cooperative and he was now standing an isle away with his treasure. Don looked Colby in the eye as he passed on his way to David. The man was armed after all. He held out his hand. "Give me the shirt."

"You already have one. This ones mine." In a blink of an eye David was gone. Colby shot Don a look that would have fallen a weaker man.

Don felt obligated to set the situation to rights. "Black's not really your color anyway. Here's one that that screams tough guy." It was purple.

"I wanted that one Don and I would have had it if you had not come along."

"I'm really sorry Colby. You could chase him, but I lay odds the security personnel frown on fighting over the clothes once you are actually in the check out line. They'd probably call a cop. It could get ugly. How about yellow?"

Colby's mouth fell open. "You want me to dress like a canary?"

Don picked up the last dark blue shirt. It was as close as he could get, but this one was for him. He tucked it tightly under his arm. He picked up the orange one and handed it to Colby who wouldn't even take it from Don. "I do not wear orange."

"Buck it up Colby. You need more than army fatigue green and gray in your life."

"I want black Don."

"Let me guess. My baby brother called you guys."

"Don, I want a touchable shirt and I'm not too proud too admit it. You found it before, take a look around the store and help me find something close."

He looked but there just was not another touchable shirt to be found. Colby handed Don the pliers in his hand and walked out of the store.

Don was closer to Charlie's house than home by now and decided to stop in for dinner.

"Dad? Charlie? Anybody home?"

"Kitchen Donnie."

Don walked into the kitchen. "Smells great in here Dad."

Alan turned around. Don's mouth fell open. His Dad was wearing HIS touchable shirt. "Did you go shopping today Dad?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I did. I needed a new set of screwdrivers."

"Uh huh. Buy anything else?"

"Well on my way out I did stop in the men's department. They had a great sale on these nice t-shirts. I bought four of them. All black"

Charlie walked in the back door. There was Don's shirt again. His eyes narrowed. Cheated by his own brother.

"You too Charlie? You guys bought MY shirt?"

"Well excuse me Don but forty dollars on my credit card makes it my shirt."

"You bought eight of them? Do you need that many?"

"Actually I'm giving one to Colby. Poor man was a wreck when he called me. Said that David snatched his right from under his nose and that you helped him do it. Good thing for Colby I bought one that was too big."

"You're a traitor Charlie and a big mouth. What do think the rest will look like in our touchable shirts anywhere near Colby?"

"I hadn't thought of that."

"So call him back and tell him you changed your mind."

"I can't do that. He was crying Don. I had to tell him he could have it."

"You know if you hadn't called them guys in the first place they wouldn't have known."

"Don did you really think that I wouldn't call and tell people when a very pretty girl offered to buy my brother some chocolate syrup on her lunch break no less, and take some pictures for his portfolio."

"Well it was a little uncomfortable and I have you to thank for it anyway."

"And don't you forget it. Seeing her tomorrow night aren't you? Was it the handcuff threat that won her over?"

"I think it was the handcuffs and the chocolate syrup mentioned in the same breath that did it. I know that's what got my attention."


End file.
